googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Nayuta Ito/Googology-Wikiholism test
If you're not sure whether you are a Googology-Wikiholism or are unsure about the amount of Googology-Wikihol you took, then you should take this test. Give yourself at least 15 minutes because there are around 150 questions. The point value of answering 'yes' to each question is listed in parentheses ( ) at the end of the question. The higher the result, the more Googology-Wikihol you had! New questions and modifications are of course welcome—good questions are those that measure current addiction (e.g., "have you edited a page in the last week?", not "have you ever edited a page?"), on the hypothesis that Googology-Wikiholism can be cured, or at least controlled to some degree. Formats should be added as #ENTRY (point value, additional notes) in order to be compatible with the automated version. An automated version and a legacy version are also available. The test #Do you typically use Googology Wiki at least once a week? (1) #Do you typically use Googology Wiki at least once a day? (2) #Do you typically use Googology Wiki for more than an hour a day? (4) #Is more than 60% of your time online spent at Googology Wiki? (10) #...75%? (25) #...100-1/googol%? (100) #Do you wish Googology Wiki was the only wiki that existed? (75) #...the only site that didn't exist? (-75, you hate like Googology Wiki) #...but Google would also exist? (-5, this would anyways be expected) #Did you stop using your printed mathmatics textbook and used this one instead? (2) #Did you throw away that textbook? (2) #Have you ever made new articles? (2) #...Every day? (25) #Do you hook up to Googology Wiki over a public wireless Internet connection? (2) #Do you edit Googology Wiki articles while over such a connection? (4) #Is that connection in a restaurant? (6) #...Do you edit Googology Wiki while waiting for your meal? (8) #...During your meal? (20) #...While eating? (25) #...One hand on the keyboard, and one on your food? (100 – that's it, we're driving you down to the next Googoclinic for treatment.) #Do you stop eating to edit Googology Wiki and then throw your meal away, because it spoiled while you were editing? (50 more points - you're a junkie) #Did you pick that restaurant because of the free WiFi? (5 more) #Are you on an aircraft with wireless access to the Internet during flight? (25) #...because you can edit on Googology Wiki on it? (35) #Are you eating your meal on said flight while taking this test or writing an article? (50) #Did you choose this flight over another because of the access to Googology Wiki? (100 plus a point for every $10 more you paid for this flight than the one you would have taken) #Do you talk in Googology Wiki markup code? (2) #...Every day? (50) #Do you request that articles be created,improved, expanded, deleted, etc.? (1) #Do you fulfill such requests? (2) #Have you requested a new software feature, or reported a bug, in the last few weeks? (2) #Do you make pages? (1) #Do you think you're using a significant portion of Googology Wiki's bandwidth? (5) #Do you click on " " at least once a day (or just because you're bored)? (2) #When you click ' ' do you, more often than not, find an article you have edited? (3) #...Written? (10) #...Always? (200) #Have you ever gotten the same random page twice in a row? (3) #...Three times in a row? (10) #Do you check every week? (1.5) #Do you check every day? (3 more) #Do you check every hour? (30 more) #Do you check almost every day? (2) #Do you check Recent Changes more than ten times a day? (5) #...50 times a day? (50) #Do you have Recent Changes bookmarked? (1) #Do you have Recent Changes set as your start page? (12) #Do you check your almost every day? (1) #Do you check your Watchlist every day? (2) #Do you check your Watchlist more than ten times a day? (4) #Do you have your Watchlist set as your start page? (8) #Do you have more than 50 items in your watchlist? (1) #...More than 100? (2) #...More than 1000? (4) #...More than 10,000? (8) #...More? (This pattern continues, so if you have n items, the point is 2^ -1} ) #...are you emotional that you only got 8 points for 10,000 items? (50) #Have you learned a new language or improved in one you already knew for the primary purpose of being able to read the Googology Wiki in that language? (6) #...Or for some other reason, such as picking it up where you left it x-many years ago? (2) #Do you occasionally promote Googology Wiki, either in person or by mentioning it on social media, IRC, forums or message boards, web pages, mail signatures, etc.? (2 for each promotion) #...Every day? (5) #...Incessantly? (10) #Did you buy a googology T-shirt? (5) #...specifically to get the 5 points? (10) #Do you find yourself writing regular text using Googology Wiki link and layout conventions? (3) #Is something you have thought was important, such as social life, career or studies, suffering because you spend so much time on Googology Wiki? (10) #Are you not getting enough sleep because of time on Googology Wiki? (9) #Are you sleeping during the day (as of 8 AM) because you edited Googology Wiki overnight? (5 points, plus overslept time in hours) #Do you forget to think twice before you say something to real people but re-check a hundred times what you have typed in before posting your comment in a talk page? (5) #Do you judge people you know in "real life" partly on the basis of their Googology Wiki contributions? (6) #Do you think quality of contributions to Googology Wiki is an important criterion in choosing a partner for a close relationship? (17 and a crash course in dating) #Are you impressed by Googology Wiki's growth? (2) #Do you subscribe to a Googology Wiki mailing list? (2) #Do you actually read that mailing list? (20) #Do you find yourself refreshing the mailing list, hoping that something new has arrived? (5) #Or do you have an automatic notifier, and laugh because you only have to refresh whenever the notifier tells you to? (7) #Do you think it will be better than every other Wiki soon? (3) #Do you think it is already better than every other Wiki? (2) #Do you argue that contributions to Googology Wiki are "productive" or "useful" - unlike "wasting time" playing games or watching football? (5) #Did you donate money to Googology Wiki? (3) #Do you wake up in the night in a cold sweat wondering whether your latest submission was truly written from the Neutral point of view? (6) #Have you ever phoned another Googology Wikian? (1) #Have you ever met another Googology Wikian in "real life"? (2) #Have you ever had sex with another Googology Wikian? Sock puppet accounts don't count. (10) #Did you buy a second monitor so you could edit Googology Wiki more efficiently? (25) #Did you immediately think of ways to improve this test, or adjust the scores so that they neatly add up to 100? (3.14) #Have you edited this test to get a better score? (10) #Do you think your score is too high and maybe you'll do something about it after "a few more edits"? (6) #...after "a lot more edits"? (10) #...after "a googolplex more edits"? (150, and becoming so paranormal that you think you're a steward although you aren't) #Or are you so proud of it that you retake the test every month to see how more addicted you've become? (10) #If you have a web page, do you proudly display your score from this test on it? (5) #Have you ever looked for the edit this page link on an ordinary Web page? (3) #Have you ever instinctively reached for the edit link to correct an unfortunate wording while reading a newspaper or book? (4) #Have you ever edited an article on Googology Wiki while paying long distance charges to connect to the Internet? (5) #Do you make edits while drunk or under the influence of other intoxicating substances and find that nobody reverts your changes? (1) #Have you ever edited Googology Wiki while taking a bath because you found it made the experience even more relaxing? (5) #Have you ever publicly declared that you've quit Googology Wiki but found yourself lingering about anyway? (7) #Is this page on your watchlist? (2) #Have you ever requested to be a sysop? (2) #Are you a sysop? (2) #Do you actually have sysop powers on more than one Wiki? (2 points more) #Have you ever requested to be a bureaucrat? (3) #Are you a bureaucrat? (3 points more) #Are you a steward? (5 points) #Did you translate the Googology Wiki software? (3) #Did you program part of it? (20) #Did you invent it? (1000 points :)) #Do you edit articles in your sleep? (17) #Do you curse out loud upon waking and realizing that you have to make all those edits over again? (2 points more) #...Or are the edits actually still there...? (200 points) #Do you edit Googology Wiki on a laptop? (1) #Did your laptop's fan go on by itself while you were at Googology Wiki? (2) #Did your laptop melt (or show serious signs of melting) while you were editing Googology Wiki? (100 points and 10 points per a new computer fan) #Do you edit Googology Wiki with a mobile phone or tablet? (2) #...Because you can't wait until you get access to a PC to add some obscure fact to Googology Wiki? (4) #Have you edited before 6:30 am? (6) #...until 4 am? (2) #...until 6 am? (4) #...until 8 am or later? (7) #After reading the last question, did you give yourself 13 points because it is always 4, 6, or 8 AM somewhere? (13 points for cleverness :) #Do you edit Googology Wiki at night (i.e. after midnight) consuming drinks to keep you up? (2) #Do you hold Googology Wiki Nights, that is, nights when you intentionally go to bed late, after spending n hours editing Googology Wiki? (5) #Do you get people to join you in such an event? (10) #Do you have an urge to edit This nonexistent atrticle? (1) #Did you immediately try to create the above nonexistent article? (10) #From how many locations or devices did you visit Googology Wiki the past 30 days? (1 per machine) #Have you made "Googology" the name of a MUD character? (5) #When people ask you questions, is your answer invariably a wiki link? (3) #Do you use terms like "dab", "lk", "sp", "revert", "blanking", "content", "NPOV", or other terms in their Googology Wiki sense in unrelated contexts? (2) #...ALL those terms? (50) #Have you ever thought about the social impact of Googology Wiki? (15) #Have you ever browsed Googology Wiki while communicating with your significant other? (5) #Have you told your significant other something on Googology Wiki while communicating with them? (10) #...Was he or she impressed? (5) #...Or bored? (-5) #Do you have NPOV issues with the negative score attributed to the previous question? (5) #Are you surprised when you click on a normal link and it doesn't take you to a Googology Wiki article? (1) #Have you ever gone and done something new on this list, deliberately to raise your score? (1) #Have you broken some sort of rule just to visit Googology Wiki? (6) #Have you spotted a typo above and now have a crushing urge to edit that typo but dare not edit it for you won't remember where you read up to? (3) #…Are your hands shaking from not editing it? (4) #...Have you edited it? (5) #Do you use the shortcut keys when using Googology Wiki? (2) #Do you hit Alt+x or its equivalent on your keyboard more than any other shortcut key? (3) #Is that the ONLY shortcut you use? (300) #When you wake up in the night and can't get back to sleep due to some nagging worry do you get up and start working on Googology Wiki so that you will get tired and have something relaxing to fill your mind when you go back to bed? (2) #...Did it work? (40) #Have you in your impatience for others to edit an article, brought an article all the way from a stub to featured article status? (10) #Have you ever signed a real email with ~~~~? (1) #...Two emails with ~~~~? (2) #...100 emails with ~~~~? (50 and a Googology Wikian in residence position) #...All emails you have sent with ~~~~, and have done so for more than 250 emails? (500, and getting elected president for signing emails the wrong way) #Did you create an automated version of this test so you wouldn't have to add up your score? (100) #Were you the creator of the legacy version that was deleted because you weren't active on Toolserver? (12) #...And did you backup the legacy version of this test at legacy? (8) #Have you ever taken this quiz more than once simply to correspond with the most recent version? (12) #Have you ever bought a CD, movie, video game, book or other media product so you can write the article, scan the cover and upload it to Googology Wiki? (5) #... and have you paid full price or even bought it costlier from a second-hand retailer for it? (7.5) #Have you joined a Googology Wiki(ans) community on a non-Googology-Wiki website? (30) #Have you ever argued with anyone over Googology Wiki's accuracy? (5) #...Did you win? (10) #...Did you win, but you were the one saying it was not accurate? (-15) #Do you find yourself caught up in Googology Wiki discussions a lot? (14) #...more than real-life discussions? (36) #Have you ever advertised Googology Wiki? (25) #Did you multiply your score instead of adding? (10) #...Exponentiation? (5) #...Tetration or higher? (15) #Do you think these scores should be multiplied? (10) #...Or higher? (10) Interpreting your score Category:Blog posts